Tien Shinhan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Tien is a Earthling who is a Descendant of the Three Eye Clan. He is a very skilled martial artist that first appears in Dragon Ball, and make appearances in the succeeding Dragon Ball Series and various films. He later marries Launch and together they have a son named Raion Shinhan which is later revealed in Dragon Ball SF and he revives the Crane School. Tien later becomes a Grandfather to his Granddaughter, Jade Shinhan and trains her as well. Early Life: Tien Shinhan was born in the 733 Age to his parents. Tien Shinhan has a unique physical composition as a throwback to his ancestors, the Three Eyed Clan. he has the ability to grow arms from his back, split into four people and he achieved his third eye through deep mediatation. During his early life, Tien enters Master Shen's Crane School. There, he learned powerful ki based techniquessuch as the Dodon Ray and the Tri-Beam, and he was taught defensive techniques by Master Shen younger brother, Mercenary Tao. Dragon Ball Fortune Teller Baba Saga through Tien Shinhan Saga: King Piccolo Saga through Piccolo Jr. Saga: Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga: Trunks Saga through Cell Games Saga: Bojack Unbound (Movie): Majin Buu Saga through Kid Buu Saga: seven years later in the following Majin Buu Saga, Tien makes a apperance with Chiaoztu as their training in the mountains is interrupted when they both sense Goku transforming into a his Super Saiyan 3 form, both shocked by the power. Tien later reappears alongside Chiaotzu whilst they're traing in the Mountains. Here, himself and Chaiotzu manage to evade being hit by Super Buu's Special Human Extinction Attack, which was used to exterminate the population of Earth. they then breifly examine the small craters left behind from Super Buu's attack. When Tien finally intervenes in the main battle, he saves Hercule , Gohan , Dende and Bee from being killed by Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo Absorbed). Tien then fires a Tri-Beam with enough to shock even Gohan. However, even with his massive power increase, Tien is still no match for Super Buu. after being cut in half by Goku using a Destructo Disk, Buu's legs land next to him, who is dispatched after a single kick from by Super Buu from behind. When the Earth was destroyed by Kid Buu, Tien and Chaiotzu are killed in the process along with Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Once everyone is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, he and Chaiotzu later give their energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb so that he can kill Kid Buu. he is later seen at a party at Bulma's House in West City. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Movie):' 2 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Tien along with Chaiotzu attends a banquet held by Mr. Satan along with his friends. he and Chiaotzu only appears in the Magna version of the movie along with the Z Fighters. he along with the others witnesses meeting Vegeta's Younger Brother, Tarble and his wife, Gure , and Trunks and Goten (later fuse into Gotenks) fight against Abo and Kado (later into Aka). 'Battle Of Gods (Movie):' 5 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, stoic Tien aminly does farming in addition to his training.he can split into multiple bodys and grow extra arms, so harvesting the crops grows quickly. he is found by Launch, who fell in love with him at first sight and had been constantly pursuing his whereabouts, once again and even reluctantly lives together with her. as she is not cut out for farming and Tien has no interest in romance, she leaves after just a few days. After that, Launch apparently stops in from time to time. he attends Bulma's Birthday party along with his friends and allies and later fights against the God of Destruction, Bills and is easily outclassed. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga: 5 years later (10 years in the Funimation Dub), Tien along with everyone else on the Earth are taking over by the Tuffle Parasite, Baby, and is later cured by the Scared Water. he along with everyone else on Earth goes to Planet New Tuffle before the earth is destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Balls, and is later returned to Earth after it's revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. much later, Tien and Chaiotzu attend a party in West City at Capsule Corporation along with their Friends. a Year later, after the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, he witnesses Goku's departure as he leaves with Shenron in amazement and shock, while training under a water fall with Chaiotzu. Dragon Ball SF Generation Saga through 32nd World Tournament Saga: 7 years later, it is revealed that Tien and Launch have had a child together and have finally put their difference aside and decided to live as a family together. Tien Shinhan now run the new Crane School and trains his Son, Raion Shinhan and the Neko Majin, Z . after Goku's return, he and his wife, Launch's youth is restored making them younger through a wish from to Goku's merger with the Dragon Balls. Tien later competes in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga: A year later, Tien, Chaiotuz, Raion and Z try to fight against the saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles but are greatly outclassed and killed. while in the Other World, Tien trains on the Grand Kai's Planet under King Kai. he is later revive along with everyone else by the Gold Star Dragon Balls and returns to Earth to live with his family and continues to run the New Crane School. Dr. Yale Saga through Super Android 22 Saga: 4 years later after the defeat of the Tritekian, Cobra, Tein fights along with the Z Fighters against the Androids created by General Copper and are easily defeated one by one. during the two months of traing, Tien and Yamcha learn the Fusion Dance Technique in order to put up a better fight against this threat. througbh fusion, as Teincha, he and most are the Z Fighters are once again still no match for the Androids such as Super Android 22. during the Cell Games 2, Tien and Yamcha uses the Fusion of Teincha to fight against Teincha once again but no avail they are outclassed. Tien later witnesses Goku's Grandson, Rohan ascned into a Super Saiyan 2 ,and greatly outclass even Goku as a Super Saiyan 5 and defeat Super Android 22. 35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga: 4 years later. Tien Sinhan is still running the New Crane School and training. he and Launch are now Grandparents due to their son, Raion get married and having a daughter named Jade Shinhan. after Goku's return from the World of Eternal Dragons, Tien, Raion, Z and Jade Shinhan competes in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament along with most of the Z Fighters. much later Goku and Vegeta are forced to leave the Tournament and fight against Bojack's older brother, Malvoc, who has appeared on earth for revnege. Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga: A year later, Tien and the Z Fiighters next threat is against the Anicent Monster known as Ark. Tien and most of the Z Fighters are no match for the monster and they are all eventually killed in a fight and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 4 years later, Tien is still running the New Crane School and is still married to Launch. Dragon Ball GF Techniques and Special Abilities: Sky Dancing Technique: also known as''' Flight''' or Bukujustu. the capabiltiy to fly by using Ki. at first, thisd technique was used only by Tien and Chaiotzu, then it was learnt by all of the Z Fighters, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. Ki Blast: the most basic form of Ki Blasts. Donimation Blast: the name of Tien's Full Power Energy Wave Barrage attack. Kiai: This is a technique used by Tien against Mercenary Tao first at the 23rd World Martial Torunament. Dodon Ray: The signature technique of the Crane School. it is a energy beam shot from a finger, which is more powerful than most normal Finger beams. Super Knee Uppercut: Tien used this Technique to brutally break Yamcha's leg in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Solar Flare: The technique is first used by Tien and invented by the Crane School. it is capable of blinding the oppponent for a short period of time. Hammerhead: A flying headbutt used by Tien in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Jackie Chun. Machine Gun Punch: Also known as Rapid Velocity '''or '''JackHammer Fist. Tien swings his arms so fast they appear to be windmills on his shoulders and pummels his opponent too many times too count. Volley Ball Fist: also known as the Volleyball Attack. Tien uses his opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them into the ground. Four Witches Technique: Tien uses this ability to sprout two extra arms fro his shoulder, so he can obtain four arms to fight his opponent. Tri-Beam: Tien's Special Technique first invented by hids former master, Master Shen . he unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims it at his target between his fingers and thumbs. then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. thi sis very dangerous attack, becuase it uses up most of thuser's health so this one has to control how much energy he is putting into the blast in order to not over use it. Tien later make this attack much more powerful and performs a Spirit Tri-Beam and Neo Tri-Beam. Multi Form: Also known as the 12 Eyes Technique and the Quadruplication. Tien splits himsef into four copies. the only weakness of the technique is that the copies split his original energy. Ki Blast Cannon: A energy wave used by Tien similar to a Full Power Energy Wave. Mystery Ray: Also known as Focus Beam or Third Eye Beam. After Image: A Technique invented by Master Roshi's Turtle School. like many other fighters, Tien ius also capble of performing the Technique. he later is capable of perform the upgrade version of the technique, Wild Sense. Mimicry: the ability to copy a opponet's Technique after only seeing it once. Kamehameha: Tien copied this technique from Yamcha using Mimicry, after witnessing him use it during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and uses it against Jackie Chun. Evil Containment Wave: Tien copied this technique from Master Roshi using Mimicry, after witnessing him try to use it on King Piccolo. Ki Sense: the ability to sense Ki. Telepathy: the ability to speak telepathic with the mind. Telekinesis: Tien is shown to be able to use this technique to halt a waterfall while training in Dragon Ball Z. Fusion Dance: the ability to use the Fusion Dance Technique created by the Metamorans. Tien copied the tehcnique after witnessing Trunks and Goten use it, and together he and Yamcha learn the Technique. Fusion: 'Tiencha:' The result of Yamcha and Tien Shinhan using the Fusion Dance Technique created by the Metamorans. Tiencha makesd his first appearance in Dragon Ball SF, during the two month of training in order to defeat the Androids created by General Copper. 'Voice Actors:' Japanese Dub: Hirotaka Suzoki (Dragon Ball; Dragon Ball Z), Kochi Yamadera (Dragon ball Z Episode 82 & 84), Mitsuaki Madano (Games: 2008-2009), Hikaru Midorikawa (Dragon Ball Z Kai & present) Funimation Dub: Chris Cason (Original Dub of Dragon Ball Z Season 3), John Burgmeier Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Humans Category:Three Eyed Clan